Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:246D:4B50:E6CA:692F-20180903003657
Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents A Klasky Csupo / Hanna-Barbera / CourageXTwilight Production Opening Logos: *Paramount Pictures Logo *Nickelodeon Movies Logo *Klasky Csupo Logo *Hanna-Barbera Logo *CourageXTwilight Logo / CourageXTwilight Halloween Logo Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween (2020) October 2020 Sacramento International Airport *Plane Plot: *Join Matthew, Betty, Sarah, Rory, Joanna and all cartoon toy characters are going to the airport flight to Disneyland Resort for Halloween Party tonight. Cast: *Matthew James Cundiff, Betty Cundiff, Sarah Cundiff, Rachel "Rory" Cundiff and Joanna Cartoon Characters: *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Lola Bunny, Babs Bunny, Panini, Fifi, Toothy, Piglet, Bartok, Starfire, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bartok, Buzz-Saw Louie, Hope, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, Snagglepuss, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, Miss Red, Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Yo, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gopher, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Wilbur, Eeyore, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Scooter Carrot, Jimmy Gourd, Applejack, Jerry Gourd, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Olaf, Rarity, Spike, Wallflower Blush, Juniper Montage, Pink Panther, Pinkie Pie, Huckleberry Hound, Rainbow Dash, Duchess, Marie, Atta, Dot, Flurry Heart, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Smurfette, Vexy Smurf, Tuffy Mouse Villains: *The Headless Horseman (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween) *Van Pelt (Jumanji) *Trunchbull (Matilda) *Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Nigel (Rio/Rio 2) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Tin, Pan, & Alley (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Scar (The Lion King) *Zira (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) *Shenzi, Banzai, & Ed (The Lion King) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Tzkel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Foosas (Madagascar) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/An All Dogs Christmas Carol/All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) *Rasptuin (Anastasia) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Shere Khan and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Darla Sherman (Finding Nemo) *The Wicked Witch of the West (Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of the Oz) *Marv and Harry (Home Alone/Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Gargamel (The Smurfs/The Smurfs (2011)/The Smurfs 2/The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow/The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol/Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hades (Hercules) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hunter (Storks) *Douche (Sausage Party) *Sloan and Bree Blackburn (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie) *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Dr. Zin (Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) *AUTO (WALL-E) *Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Professor Moriarty (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Steele (Balto) *Niju (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New Groove ll: Kronk's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) *Ronno (Bambi/Bambi ll) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and the Pirates (Peter Pan/Peter Pan ll: Return to Neverland) *Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, Him, The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, and Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Mr. Acme Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Thrax *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians/101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas/Pocahontas ll: Journey to a New World) *Kron (Dinosaur) *Commander Rourke & Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Scarlett Overkill and Herb Overkill (Minions) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *The Toad and Le Frog (Flushed Away) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Trumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Cliff Vandercave (The Flintstones) *The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Grundel (Thumbelina) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Professor Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Hans (Frozen) *Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Madame Gasket (Robots) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Merlock (DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Claudandus (Felidae) *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Delilah, Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums, Isis, Katy (Krypto the Superdog) *The Gnome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) *Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire) *Preston (Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave) *Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song of the South) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Treats: *Halloween Candy, Cookies, Cake, Pizza, Mummy Dogs, and More! Sound Effects: *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Boing *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Hit *Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Crash *Goofy Yell *Wilhelm Scream The End Logo: *The End (Matthew Cundiff and the Disneyland Resort of Halloween (2020) Songs: #This is Halloween (from The Nightmare Before Christmas Begin) #It's Our House Now #It's Our House Now (Instrumental) (End title) #The Rumor Weed Song (The W's Song) (End title) #Monster Mash (Begin and End title) #It's Terror Time Again (Skycycle's Song) (End title) #Be Prepared (Scar, Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's Song) (End title) #Poor Unfortunate Souls (Ursula's Song) (End title) #Hellfire (Judge Claude Frollo's Song) (End title) #Heffalumps and Woozles (End title) #Grim Grinning Ghosts (Begin and End title) #Chuckie Chan (End title) #Courage the Cowardly Dog (They Might Be Giants' Song) (End title) #Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Thomas & Friends Song) (End title) #I Wanna Scare Myself (End title) #The Scooby-Doo Show Outro (Instrumental) (End title) #Eerie Halloween Music (from Mickey's House of Villains Ending Credits) (End title) Closing Logos: *CourageXTwilight Halloween Logo *Hanna-Barbera Logo *Klasky Csupo Logo *Paramount Pictures Logo (Still) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!